Avengers Songfics
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 8 of Scheherazade(verse). Using original songs. Clintasha, BuckyAmara.
1. Remember Me

**So, I decided that my original blog, Thetorchofalexandria on Tumblr, would be used for original releases. If you want the full, uninterrupted lyrics/poem, go to tumblr. Link should be on my bio. If not, pm me. If you are a vocalist/muscian and want to create a rhythm or record the song yourself? With Youtube, I can't stop you, but I would be interested in hearing it. If you're aware of my moonlighting as a video shooter on Youtube as Marie McIntosh and enjoy my voice, then IF, and only IF there is interest in actually hearing me sing. I have, like, been trained in half a dozen art forms. Singing was not one of them.**

 **Song copyright: held by Jeannine McIntosh, circa 16/12/17**

 **STORY NOTES: This could slot in to after Bobbi Morse was recovered from that ship in outer space... or for the MCUers who were flabbergasted that Laura existed (like me). Since the first is what actually inspired it, it's probably worded funny. Sorry.**

Natasha Romanoff was kind of surprised that Clint's wife was being so… nice, for lack of a better word, about him shacking up with her in in the other woman's absence. That is, until you saw the tremble in the other woman's chin. The way her eyes glittered on occasion.

Now, Natasha was not a homewrecker, in that, her partner's wife had been insistent. Natasha had stepped in and held the man she had loved and that Natasha did love through the trials his own wife had not been there for.

And, okay, Nat was a teeny bit suspicious, but come on! The (quite soon to be, actually) ex-wife of her partner was okay with the redhead fucking the mans' brains out. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found the woman seated on a roof in New York, singing a sad song and tapping out the beat by drumming her heels against the wall.

 **Who we are, baby,**

 **Isn't who we were,**

 **You know, from back**

 **When you were him,**

 **And I was her**

Listening to the song itself makes Nat a little sad. After all, Clint is pretty lovable, and it's not his fault he moved on. He thought the other woman was so long gone he'd never find her, and yet… she was there, tangible and looking at him with longing.

Not that the idiot realized what his ex was offering.

If he had, Natasha would've been the one to walk away.

 **Before we broke,**

 **Before we called it quits,**

 **Oh, baby, please!**

 **Don't forget to remember me.**

Because she loved Clint. Adored him and trusted him and walking away would've ripped her to pieces, but she would've done it. Because he deserved that much, for what he'd done for her. But he either remained oblivious or just didn't care that the other woman who loved him still did.

 **You and your new girl,**

 **You're giving this thing**

 **called romance a whirl**

 **And I'm happy for you,**

 **I am!**

 **But god, please,**

 **Don't forget to remember me**.

As Nat said, she didn't blame Clint's ex for being hung up on him. She'd barely had time to think about surviving, let alone whether she still loved the most human hero the Avengers had to offer. So Nat had let it be.

She trusted Clint too much not to.

 **I'm not asking for**

 **A wall in your home,**

 **A place in your heart**

The other woman never intruded, somehow. Anything she asked of Clint was in a group setting that didn't interfere with his Natasha-time, though Natasha herself rarely attended.

 **Just.**

 **God, please!**

 **Don't forget to remember me.**

So intent on watching the other woman sing, was Natasha, that she didn't realize Clint had found a higher vantage point.

Neither did the singer.

 **Can't you do that?**

 **Love her,**

 **But remember me?**

Clint's inaudible sigh was the only indication he gave that he felt anything over this impromptu performance. He then maintained silence, startled when Natasha spoke once his ex was back on sturdy ground.

 **I loved you,**

 **And you loved me,**

 **So, please**

"I almost didn't give in, when he first approached me about this, you know." Eyes unwavering, the woman almost snaps back but you did!

And then Clint drops down from his vantage point, frowning at them.

 **Please!**

"I," He says with quiet intractability

"Could not forget either of you, but…" He pauses, weighing the words.

 **Remember Me.**

"Natasha wasn't my first love, but she'll be my last." Heavy words. A promise to his partner-lover who looks at him with joy so restrained, he only knows it's there because he knows her.

And he would feel bad, saying this to the woman who was his wife, but… he meant what he said. Natasha will be his last love, and his most enduring.

He loved her, deep and true, when they were younger, he was far less tested.

He shelved it because it hurt so bad to hear "Love is for children." So often. He'd moved on, he thought, he hoped.

It took exactly one specific thing to prove him wrong: Loki. But by then… things had changed. And now things had changed again. But. They hadn't changed too late as they had for Steve, almost for Tony, Bruce and Bucky.

No.

He had his woman, and he wasn't letting her go.

 **REMEMBER ME**

While one woman was cradled in the arms of the man she loved, another lay in the dark, vowing to move on, if only to remove the sorrow from Clint's eyes, the concern and slight camaraderie from Natasha's.

 **Are we ready for some Bucky/OC? She's a Scheherazade, so watch out!**


	2. Every Day

**For those of you who have read "Cry 'Havoc' and let slip the Dogs of War.", yes, Amara is related to Aurora. Also, I changed the headcanon an itty bit. Instead of being 'the' Aurelius, the main family of the Shark clan all go by Aurelius as a surname. Amara herself served as the Howling Commando Sharkness in WWII. Like Victoria and Jack, Amara and Bucky were involved around this time. Unlike Vic, Amara does not possess 'flexible' telepathy. Her sole bond was to Bucky (whom she calls Jamie) and when he fell from the train, he sent her into catatonic shock. In the interceding decades, up until he regained his memories, Amara has remained in California, mostly selectively mute and guarding the family Sanctuary. When he regained his memories, he regained HER.**

 **Song: 'Every Day' copyright Jeannine McIntosh 16/12/17**

Amara had fallen in love. With a playful boy turned grumpy man, but that was okay. Victoria had mated Jack Russell, who was a hot mess of contradictions.

The only other thing was... well... she'd outlive him.

 **Waking and sleeping and dreaming**

 **all the same, I can't shake this feeling**

She knew, the moment he fell. He thought of her one last time and bond snapped into place and _stayed._ It should have died with Jamie. _She_ should have died with Jamie.

 **I'm dead inside,**

 **because you're gone,**

 **you're in the ground,**

 **and I'm still around**

Why? Why hadn't her heart stopped when his did? Why was she waiting for a man who wasn't coming home? She was weak, pathetic, the woman who'd been mated and lost him to nothing but sheer dumb luck and it pissed her off that even in death, Jamie held her leash.

 **Without you,**

 **every day I die**

 **a little more**

 **but only inside**

And then, Scheherazade is asking her nephew for the whereabouts of Sharkness, says she needs a Howling Commando to replace Black Widow on the Roaring Wildcats while the spy saves the world. Aurora would go, given the chance. Marcus would order one of his own seneschals to assist the Prima of Transylvania, but the fog lifts and Amara snaps

"I'll fucking go get into my suit, Scheherazade." Vic's laughing eyes are all she sees until she actually has to confront Jamie.

 **I look fine,**

 **dance with abandon**

 **eat like I just don't wanna stop**

 **but still**

Up until the last time they reconditioned him, James 'Bucky' Barnes believed the woman he'd loved decades ago was dead. Killed in the war, by disease or, time, she was gone and not coming back. Until a pissed Sharkness kicks ass to get to him and roars

"You fucking bastard, Jamie! Thought you were dead!"

Steve and evryone else, of course, stop what they're doing.

Bucky sweeps Amarabeth Calypso Aurelius, code name Sharkness, into what he _prays_ is the kiss of her life. Because if he can keep her with him long enough to adjust...

 **without you**

 **every day I die**

 **a little more**

 **but only inside**

Amara bends back, opening her mouth and not giving a shit what's going down in her peripheral vision. She's missed him, missed this. He responds as eagerly, flinching when she moans as he supports her back with his metal arm. Her delighted

"Oooh." As he stops her from bending out of his embrace is not what he expects, but he takes it.

 **can we roll back now?**

 **to when the ground was**

 **covered in snow**

 **and I saw your footprints beside mine**

 **beside mine**

There is _so_ much to do, even when the fight is done and Amara introduces him to the Primes and Primas and he introduces her to Steve. puffing up a little when the men looked at his beautiful Sharkness in disbelief.

 **I'm so scared,**

 **my soul lost its** ' **shine**

 **and you're lost, to space**

 **and time and no longer mine**

It takes time and two wars and reconciliations and a trial and being thrown in deep freeze again, but they finally sort out who and what is, and by Feral law, he's untouchable by any other agency. Amara is happy, and really, that's all he needs.

 **Without you**

 **every day I die**

 **but only a little**

 **on the inside**

In ten years, when Ultron is gone and all is well, he and Amara agree that it's time to retire. Not permanently, but long enough for most people to forget their faces. The serum and the freezing even out the longevity of a shark Ferals' lifespan, so they're evenly matched, though she insists that if he goes first, she will follow him. He doesn't mind the sentiment as much as he should. After all, enough people have died for and because of him.

 **round 'n round**

 **I've played this game before**

 **you're in the ground,**

 **your smile ain't here no more**

Steve and the Avengers don't really understand until they stand there as Jack Russell pledges to his mate that they've stood together for ninety years, and they'll have ninety more. Only then, does it sink in.

Of them all, Barton and Stark will go first, if they do not receive a serum of their own. Banner will follow, unless the Hulk improves his lifespan. Steve and Natasha, super soldiers that they are, will go last, and Thor will remain eternal.

 **I'm dreaming of you**

 **and we're all keeping score**

If it bothers Steve he doesn't show it. Though... they have remained the best friends they've always been. Even if Steve is uncomfortable with Amara knowing all of Bucky. She pretends not to, but she never really asks Vic for shielding tips, so...

 **but we still can't go back to before**

Until the end, he will be Jamie and she will be Amara... as it ought to be.


End file.
